


crimson

by 0ocrystalo0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocrystalo0/pseuds/0ocrystalo0





	crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IMayLie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMayLie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kitsune AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70107) by oyakorodesu. 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28spxk8)

\- REMIXED BASED ON [[X]](http://33.media.tumblr.com/574421c94380def2f414bb63a1f78c37/tumblr_mxfbxj9ZYK1sv6uq4o1_1280.png) -

 


End file.
